Ouran HSHC Confessions
by gaamatsu4dewin
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi Fujioka walked through the luxurious halls of Ouran Academy, searching for an empty room or a quiet corner in which to study. She had been in the library just minutes before, and the girls at the next table had gossiped non-stop about some blonde who had swept them off their feet in the lobby.

Guys like that disgusted her; the ones who would look at you with sparkling eyes, but have the rest of their bodies devoted to the fan-girls sitting around them. They were shallow, and often used girls for their own pleasure.

So when she reached the door to the 3rd music room and heard nothing from inside, she thought she had found the perfect place.

As the door opened, rose petals blew in her face, making her sneeze.

"Bless you, my dear. Goodness, I hope you're not getting a cold. I shall take care of you to the very best of my ability."

The voice belonged to a blond teenager sitting in the midst of 5 other boys, although the one in the back holding the littlest one didn't look boyish at all.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just go now."

"It's a male student, Tamaki, so call 'her' a 'him'. Unless you're like _that._"

"Ah! You're right, Kyouya! ...Wait, young sir! The fates have brought you to our Host Club for some divine reason, and I shall divine that reason from you!"

Haruhi sighed. Cheesy jokes, huh? This guy was clueless. And where did the 'sir' part come into play?!

"Excuse him for being ridiculous. Tamaki, introduce yourself properly to the honor student."

"How did you know I'm—huh?"

The tall, dark and handsome teen came around the couch and bowed. "And excuse my rudeness. I'm Ootori Kyouya."

"Haruhi Fujioka." She returned the bow, remembering at the last second not to clasp her hands in front of her like a girl. If they wanted to believe she was a guy, then so be it.

The blond plucked a rose from thin air and flourished it. "My name is Tamaki Suoh, but you may call me 'King'."

Haruhi's brow twitched. This guy... was so... _theatrical... _and...

"He's always like this. You'll get used to it, I suppose."

"I was just looking for a quiet place to study, and I thought-"

""An empty music room would be suitable? Not many people find us that way. Points for originality."" The redheaded twins bowed as in-sync as they had spoken. ""Hitachiin brothers Kaoru and Hikaru at your service, even if you _are_ a peasant. If you stay for a while, you can play the 'Which One Is Hikaru' game.""

_Peasant? …These rich bastards._

Kyouya adjusted his glasses with a finger; they were sliding down his nose bridge. "You guys know him?"

"Yeah. He's in our class, and he doesn't act very sociable, so we don't know anything beyond his name and his social status."

His grey-brown eyes flashed. Kaoru was blushing. _A girl, perhaps? That would explain her shyness._ "Well, that wasn't very polite. You should have taken time to know him. He _is_ your classmate after all."

The twins raised their arms to say 'what's he talking about? we didn't do anything wrong".

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, _Mr_. Fujioka." He smiled. Maybe this girl would be different from the adoring clients he entertained regularly. She could be useful to him in the future.

Tamaki rose from his couch and smiled dazzlingly. "Ah, my young commoner! It must be so hard to live under such grave circumstances as you do."

"Uh... senpai? What do you mean by that?"

"Don't worry! We'll have you educated about the ways of the beautiful rich society! You can't turn down this offer!

"Senpai, I... I only came in here to study, and I really should go catch a train home, and my dad will worry, and..." She set her hand on the doorhandle.

"Stop making excuses! It's not gentleman-like! And where do you think you're going?"

"Haru-chan!" Another blond, this one much shorter than the first, attached himself to her arm. "You're a hero! You must be like a superstar where you live!"

"Not exactly. I'm just an honor student... AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?!" she half-screamed. "Get off of me!"

"Mitsukuni." The mysterious tall one pried him gently from his suffocating grasp on her arm. His voice held a slight hint of reprimand.

Tamaki held his head in one hand. "Ah, who would have guessed that the famous honor student would be so openly gay?"

_Openly... __**wha-at?!**_ "No, it's not like that, Senpai! I just-!"

The older boy couldn't contain himself. This commoner was too cute when he denied any attachment to the same gender. "So, do you prefer strong and silent like Morinozuka-senpai? Boy lolita like Honey-senpai? Mischievous like the twins? Or perhaps the cool type, like my friend Kyouya?"

Haruhi shook her head and backed up, failing to notice the expensive Renaissance vase behind her on a pedestal.

"Maybe you like the prince type, like me..." Tamaki cupped her face in his hand and brought it close to his own, threatening to kiss her.

"Uwaah!" She stepped backwards one more time and knocked into the vase. It wobbled as she turned, and her fingers barely brushed the expensive finish on one curved, blue handle.

**CRASH!**

_Oh, shit._

The shards lay in a heap on the polished floor.

"Oh, and we were going to sell that for 8 million yen at the School Auction!" The twins pouted.

"What, 8 million yen?! How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are IN a million?!" She twitched in shock. "And how am I ever going to pay you back?!"

""You can't even afford a school uniform!""

It was decided shortly after that Haruhi would join the Host club to pay off her impossibly large debt.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, she was put to work the moment she opened the door. Kyouya handed her a list of groceries to purchase and a plastic credit card with the club's bank account number. She went and bought everything, noting how expensive the items were and how spoiled these rich kids must be if they 'only wanted that kind'.

"And last night, he had this nightmare that made him jump out of his pants!"

"Hikaru, don't tell them everything! I asked you nicely before! Why are you so mean to me?" Kaoru whined.

"I'm sorry, dear brother. You were so cute back then that I had to tell them. I'm sorry."

"You're very much forgiven, if you think like that." Kaoru's eyes shone wetly.

Their clients squealed at the incestuous pair.

Haruhi walked past with a tea tray. _Why are they so excited? I don't get it._

The main doors opened. "Sorry we're late! Takashi had to finish his kendo meeting, and I was still sleepy..."

*yawn*

"Mitsukuni. You're awake."

Takashi lifted Honi from his shoulders and placed him gently on the ground.

"I'm not really fully awake..." Honi wiped away excess moisture from his drooping eyelids.

More squeals emanated from their corner of clients. "_Aww,_ he's so _CUTE_!" "And the way Mori-senpai handles him like he's a porcelain doll!" "It's so... so REFRESHING!"

As they sat and poured tea for the customers, Kyouya snuck up behind Haruhi. "Honey-senpai may not look like he's a junior, but he's 18 years old, and a prodigy in Mathematics and martial arts. Mori-senpai looks scary to some of our customers, but underneath, he's shown true friendship and loyalty to the club... and Honey-senpai, of course. They're cousins, and I'm told their relationship is strictly a 'friends-only' type. The stuff they do here is just an act, as is the twins' behavior. We try to please as many different girls as possible by offering a wide variety of personalities. It's a good way for me to practice business management."

"Haru-chan!" Honey glomped her around the neck and they spun until Haruhi was dizzy. "Want some cake?"

"No thanks. I don't really like cake."

"Aww... Then why don't you hold Usa-chan for me?"

"I don't really like bunnies either." If she was going to keep this male image, she couldn't admit to the fact that both the junior student and the bunny were equal in their childish beauty.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" His brown eyes—Haruhi hypothesized that their color was the reason for his nickname—filled with sparkling tears, and his voice wavered.

Haruhi immediately saw right through his mock-innocence to the real question: 'Are you saying you don't like me?' If she said yes, Honey would be crushed, and who knows what Mori would do to her if she refused him.

"I guess... he is kinda cute... in a way..." Her smile was as radiant and genuine as it could be.

Honey's eyes grew wide, and both he and the stuffed animal blushed fiercely. _A girl! Who knew? _

"Take care of him for me, ok?" The bunny was thrust into her arms as he jumped back onto the couch, pausing only to smile at his host partner before starting on yet another piece of cake and entertaining his customers.

Tamaki was in the middle of an explanation of proper host club behavior, accompanied by his usual dramatic soliloquy, when it slipped out.

"You're annoying."

"Wh-what?" He seemed to sink into depression.

The twins came and prepared to hold Haruhi in check. "Don't say things like that to the boss, commoner. He might get angry and increase your debt."

"You're thinking of Kyouya-senpai, Hikaru."

"Daddy's not good enough for you, huh?!"

"I already have one father. I don't need two."

"B-b-but-"

"You lesson did strike a small chord with me, though."

Hikaru removed her glasses. "You'll need to look the part if you're going to be a host. Boss, I think we should dress him first. Maybe then he'll act like—uhh?!"

Large brown eyes sparkled back at him. Girlish, thick-lashed eyes, full of innocence and natural beauty.

"H-Haruhi, y-... you're very attractive..."

"Uh... thanks." She barely had time to control her blush before Tamaki got a look at her. A really intense look.

His bangs hid his eyes, which were full of adoration.

"Kaoru. Hikaru. Get him a uniform. Kyouya, call my hairstylist and get him here on the double. Mori-senpai, take his glasses and get some contact lenses with the same prescription. Honi-senpai... go eat some cake with Usa-chan."

They all vanished, taking Haruhi with them.

"We'll help you change if you want, commoner." the twins said in unison.

"No."

"But we want to see if your eyes aren't the only perfect thing about your body..." Hikaru said lewdly.

"Get out, both of you, before I tell Kyouya-senpai to bring in his police force and arrest you for sexually harrassing a woman." The eyes in question glared daggers at the red-headed perverts.

They glanced at each-other, and then their own eyes went round in realization.

"Ok, if that's how you want it."

"She's no fun."

"Come on, Kaoru."

"Oh, that's so sad! To think your mother died at such a young age! So upsetting!"

"I still miss her, but she left a lot of recipes for me to make my own food, and my father helps with the chores when he's not exhausted from his job."

"What does your father do, exactly?"

The questioner was one of Tamaki's clients. He had politely excused himself to the toilet, leaving his customers in Haruhi's amateur hands. But Tamaki seemed to place great faith in her ability to entertain.

She couldn't tell them that her father preferred to dress as a woman and please other men at a bar. "My father is an actor of sorts."

The girl smirked. "What kind of acting?"

"He works for a theatre that only uses male actors, even for the female parts. It makes good money, so I guess it's ok."

Tamaki opened the door and flourished a rose. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long, ladies."

"Tamaki, who is this charming young man anyways?"

"Haruhi Fujioka, meet Princess Ayanokoji, my regular guest for quite a while now."

She bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

"Haruhi, that was adorable! Fashionably good! Amazingly good! You're a natural!" Tamaki spun her around in dizzy circles and hugged her tightly, ranting on about 'Daddy this' and 'Daddy that'

"Mori-senpai! A little help here, please?!"

In an instant the junior had lifted her into the air away from the over-excited blond. His dark eyes took in her thin frame, and then he noticed something strange.

Takashi gasped, his stoic mask fading into a light blush.

_She's a girl, _he thought incredulously. _So unbelievably... cute..._

_Maybe even more attractive than Mitsukuni, if that's even possible..._

"Mori-senpai, you didn't have to go that far." Tamaki smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I wouldn't have hurt my precious apprentice."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai." Her smile would have made his blush deepen if he hadn't learned to control such things with Mitsukuni.

He set her down gently, regaining his composure. "Excuse me."

"Let Daddy give you a big hug!"

"I told you I don't need another father! Let go of me, senpai! You're causing a disruption!"

The blond froze, let go, and sunk into a depression.

Her uniform had been splashed with water in the 'accident' that had occurred just ten minutes ago.

Tamaki had dismissed the client with a polite request that she not return to the club if she was going to make fun of the other hosts. Then he had Kyouya find the only extra uniform so Haruhi could change.

She slipped out of her jacket and crisp white shirt.

"Haruhi, I've brought you some towels. Here you g—oh, my..."

Tamaki dropped the towels, stepped back outside the curtain, and blinked slowly in absolute shock.

_D-did I just see...?_

_Is he really a...?_

He had stood there with his shirt collar hanging from his elbows like a shawl. There was something odd about the way his thin undershirt—it looked more like a camisole, now that he thought about it—showed his even stranger chest shape.

Everything made sense now. The openly gay feeling, the blush on Takashi's face, the twins' banishment from the dressing room while Haruhi was in it, his acceptance of Usa-chan, his natural ability to talk with the ladies...

"S-sorry I walked in on you."

"It's ok, senpai. Accidents happen. Besides, I'll be out in a minute."

Silence.

"H-Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

"A-are you... a _woman_?"

"Anatomically speaking, yeah. Why?"

"I... I had no idea." His bangs hid his embarrassment. "I... I'm really and truly sorry to have walked in like that. It's just... I'm used to having men in here, and none of us cares who sees what, really... and... well... you looked like a boy from the first... and... uhh..."

There was a chuckle from the corner, and the click of expensive dress shoes on marble tiles as the Vice President of the club stepped out from the shadows.

"Kyouya! You knew, didn't you?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

The dark-haired teen pushed up his glasses so that the light reflected from the lenses. "I thought, with all your manly instincts, you'd figure it out eventually. And telling you straight from the beginning would not have been as much fun as watching the rest of you figure it out."

"What? Why you underhanded—!"

"Just having a little fun. My request rate has gone down lately, and I was bored after finishing the accounting. Nice view, Haruhi."

The brunette gasped and hurriedly closed her shirt. "You pervert!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Want some cake, Haru-chan?" Honey's childish smile was warm and full of innocent happiness, as always.

"Just this once wouldn't hurt." She sat opposite him and poured two cups of tea.

"Which one do you want? The strawberry or the chocolate?"

"Chocolate, please. I know you love strawberries."

Haruhi cut a small piece from the corner of the slice and tasted it. "It's good!"

"Glad you like it!"

She put down her fork and sipped her tea. "Honey-senpai?"

"What?"

"I wanted to ask you something earlier but you were busy with clients. You and Mori-senpai... I know you're cousins, but your relationship with him seems deeper than that."

Honey's brown eyes turned thoughtful. "I don't know, I've never considered it. Takashi is like an older brother to me. Like a giant teddy bear."

She nodded. That much made sense. Every morning they walked in together, Honi riding on Mori's shoulders.

"But... one day, he told me something strange."

Haruhi looked around the music room for the subject of their conversation.

"Don't worry. Kyou-chan asked him to do something important, so he won't be back for a while."

"Go on, senpai. What did he say to you?"

Honey blushed and hid his eyes with his blond hair. "He told me that even though we act like we're gay in front of our guests, he really doesn't think like that, and that I am free to date anyone I want."

"Honey-senpai... I think I understand better now. He thinks of you as his precious protegé, and he will do anything for you, but it's not to the point of having any romantic interest. Or if he does, he chooses to restrain those desires for your sake."

"Takashi gets a love declaration every few months, and he hasn't accepted any of them. I've heard his fan-girls talk behind his back that it's impossible for him to like a girl. It's kind of upsetting, really. I know there's a girl he really cares for, but he can't say anything because of his reputation as a host club 'homosexual support cast' member, as Tama-chan puts it."

Haruhi smiled comfortingly when she saw the tearful expression on Honey's face. "And how do you feel about him?"

"I... I want Takashi to be happy. I love him like a brother, and I would do anything for him, but... I want to tell him it's ok for him to date anyone too."

"Then find a time when you two are alone together, and tell him. What's so complicated about it?"

"If he really does love me like that, I don't want to hurt his feelings. So... could you talk to him about this? You're good at confronting Takashi. I've seen you do it."

She sipped more tea. "I think he would understand if you told him that it's how you feel too, Honey-senpai. Mori-senpai knows that the stuff you guys do in here is just an act. He said so himself, didn't he?"

"Haru-chan, you're so nice." His blush was still hidden behind a thick curtain of blond.

They finished their cake in silence.

Haruhi rubbed sleep from her eyes. She had dozed off in the twins' limousine on the way to wherever they were now.

""Welcome to Mother's design floor. She creates the costumes for the host club.""

The twins' synchronized speech still amazed Haruhi. They must have spent a lot of time practicing.

"Our mother told us to invite you over once she heard you were a girl. She said she wants to make something special for you, and she needs your measurements."

"You know the club is holding a Christmas ball soon, and Milord wants you to dress as a girl in this scheme he's planned. Kyouya-senpai agreed to it."

Haruhi sighed. "If I had known that this is what you dragged me out here to do, I would have-"

"Refused us flat. We know. That's why we asked your father if we could abduct you just this once. He said he wanted to go too. Something about getting to see his little girl all dressed up. But Kyouya-senpai promised him he would send pictures free of charge. He paid for a professional photographer to come and get some good shots of you."

"Of course, we think that he wants copies for himself, that perverted devil."

She drooped in irritation. _Senpais and their whims..._ "Alright."

...

_(2 hours and 20 dresses later)_

"Hey, wow! That looks great on you, Haruhi! Mom, you're a genius as always."

Hikaru blushed faintly. "Yeah. You look pretty."

Mrs. Hitachiin stepped back so Haruhi could spin around.

"Careful, dear. There are still pins in the hem."

"I like that it's comfortable as well as formal. I always thought that if I wore a ball gown I'd be in pain from a corset or tight fabric."

"Don't be silly! My dresses are tailored to fit the customer and eliminate any discomfort!" The twins' mother beamed. "You look absolutely fabulous! That princely friend of yours is going to love it!"

"Hikaru, do you have a fever? Your face is all red." Kaoru placed his hand on his brother's forehead.

"W-what are you talk about? I-!"

"You're not sick. What's the matter with you?"

"You're as red as I am, you doof!" Hikaru hissed back.

"I—what? I'm not-!"

"Boys! Remember to be refreshing! This is our customer."

"Yes, mother," they droned in unison, bowing politely.

The rain plinked against the tall windows of the resort's dining room, and the host club had just finished their dinner of fresh-caught fish and shrimp.

"I'm heading off to bed." Honey-senpai yawned cutely, sliding his chair back and standing up.

"I'll go too." Mori stood as well, picking him up and letting Honey's arms wrap around his neck.

"G'night, everyone."

"Sweet dreams, Honey-senpai!"

"Don't get scared by that stupid sto-"

Kaoru's mouth was covered suddenly by Hikaru's hand. "Don't say the 's' word around Haruhi," he hissed.

"Oh, right. Oops."

The door closed behind the two of them.

"So, does anyone else feel like playing a game of cards?"

…

_(30 minutes later)_

"Aw, you won again, boss!"

"Come on, Hikaru, Kaoru! Maybe you'll win next time!"

"We're going upstairs. You and Kyouya and Haruhi can keep playing."

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose bridge. "Tamaki, if you keep winning, I have nothing to gain from this game." He laid down his cards. "And I was one card away from a full house."

"Kyouya," Tamaki almost whined. "It's no fun playing poker with just two people."

"Then play war or go fish, or something." He walked towards the door. "Sleep well, Haruhi."

"Uh... yeah. Good night, senpai."

Tamaki shuffled the cards. "Haruhi, are you going to stay up, or should I tell the servants to come clean up?"

"I'll go to bed, I think. Good night, Tamaki-senpai."

There was a distant rumble.

"Wh-what was that?" she whispered, a chill going up her spine.

Tamaki realized the situation immediately. "Nothing! Just someone in the kitchen, I'm sure."

"It didn't sound like that, senpai."

"I'll escort you to your room, Haruhi." he said cheerfully in an attempt to change the subject.

"No thanks. I can manage."

"I insist upon it, my princess!"

She was already at the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

He sighed dramatically and held his blond head in one hand, letting strands of hair fall through his fingers. "Alas, my little daughter is unwilling let Daddy protect her from the darkness of the shadowy hallways!"

When he glanced up, she had already disappeared.

"No! She'll be frightened by this storm! I must find her!"

…

_(10 minutes later)_

"I told Tamaki-senpai that I could find my room on my own, but I was wrong," she mused as she walked through the halls of the resort. "I should have said yes."

There were elaborate paintings along the walls, and she stopped to admire one that had caught her attention. The scene depicted a Sakura tree, and underneath its pink boughs was a girl in a kimono holding a blossom that had fallen. With her was a tall man who gazed at her lovingly. Something about the man reminded her of Mori-senpai. Maybe it was the way he stood aloof, or the way he looked as if he would rather not be standing there posing for a painting.

A bright light flashed, and she muffled a scream.

The thunder that followed drowned out the sound of fabric rustling, moving in her direction.

"I never thought I'd say this, but now I _really _wish Tamaki-senpai was here," she whispered shakily.

"Haruhi," said a deep voice behind her.

She turned.

"Mori-senpai? I thought you went to bed."

He stared at her silently.

"Is everything ok?"

More silence.

"Honey-senpai is asleep, right? If I were you, I wouldn't want to leave him alone in this weather.

"Mitsukuni is not bothered by storms." He blinked, and his expression remained unreadable.

"Oh, I see."

Another flash of lightning lit up the room like a strobe light, and she pulled her arms close around her torso in fear, letting out a small squeal.

Takashi thought back to the first time they had come to the Ootori's private villa. It had stormed that night, and when they all came to check on her, Tamaki was with her. A blindfold had been tied around her eyes, and Tamaki was saying something about not hearing or seeing anything, leading to the twins' belief in his secret S+M perverseness. But he had discovered something about her character, and had ordered the members of the club to make sure that she was with someone when the weather turned bad. Takashi knew that everyone else had gone to bed after dinner, and that no one would be awake by now. He also knew that she preferred to be with Tamaki when it stormed, but the blond prince was nowhere to be found.

He knelt, and in the next flash of light, he had gathered her in his arms, pressing her face into the folds of his shirt.

"You're scared of it, aren't you?"

"W-what? I—aah!"

Thunder rumbled through the house, making it shiver on its cement foundation.

"It's alright. I'll protect you." It seemed a silly thing to be afraid of lightning and thunder, since 90% of the time, they couldn't hurt you. But in that moment, with her in his arms, he felt an overwhelming desire to protect her from her fears. She was like a little sister to him, and he would do anything for her safety.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," Haruhi whispered next to his ear, clutching him close to her.

"Hn." His grip tightened faintly.

…

_**(the next day)**_

Haruhi awoke that morning snuggled against something warm and breathing. A sheet had been pulled over her partway.

Delicate lips brushed the fringe over her forehead. "Good morning, princess."

"Huh?" She wiped the dried tears away with a weak hand.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

Her eyes opened fully. "Who's there? What happened?"

"I went looking for you last night after you left. It didn't occur to me until then that you would be scared. I found you and Mori-senpai. You'd fallen asleep in his arms, and he carried you back to your room. I didn't want you to wake up alone, so I offered to stay. He didn't seem to have any problem with it."

A pair of kind indigo eyes gazed into hers.

"... Tamaki-senpai?"

He smiled.

"Why am I sitting on your lap?" A vein threatened to pop near her temple.

"Uh... because I... um..." His face turned pink. "I sat here on your bed, and then Mori-senpai wanted to leave, so he kinda just handed you over! It's not what it looks like, I swear!"

"Never mind that. I guess I should thank you for last night."

"W-what? Oh, you're welcome." His blush deepened when she finally mirrored his pleased expression, and he helped her off of his lap carefully. "I'll see you in the dining room. I assume you're hungry."

"Yeah. I'll be a moment to change."

She found Kyouya one afternoon with his head in his hands. His heavy sigh told her immediately that he was exhausted from handling the club's money.

"Kyouya-senpai? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, Haruhi." He forced himself to smile refreshingly. "Good to see you're still here."

"You look tired."

"A little, admittedly."

"Are you done yet?"

"Just one or two more things to take care of. Why?"

'I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me after you finish. I find that it's the best thing to relieve stress."

He pushed his glasses up with one finger to hide the softness in his eyes. He was already to beginning to feel relieved. "Meet me in the garden in ten minutes, and we'll talk."

…

_(30 minutes later) _

"Ah, I see. That's how it is." Haruhi began to see her senpai in a different light, now that he had explained his family's situation.

"And honestly it doesn't feel good when you're constantly being seen as a hindrance to your family's reputation."

"Kyouya-senpai... I had no idea... it must be hard for you to manage that _and_ the Host Club."

"I like doing this for our clients. I have something to gain from it: the satisfaction of keeping the ladies and hosts happy. If they're not, it adds to the stress. It's not all about the money, you know."

"You've never opened up like this, senpai. I appreciate the fact that you feel it's ok to do so with me."

"Haruhi, I won't lie to you. You've seen through almost every aspect of my character. You know me better than Tamaki does, and that's saying something. I... I have enjoyed our friendship together."

"Me too." She smiled warmly, and for the first time in his life, Kyouya blushed.

_**(Author's request: if you can't hear the music in your head, I suggest you find an .mp3 or YouTube video of the song to play in the background. It helps to get the point of this part of the story across. This is not mandatory. The song is called 'Tristesse' by Frederick Chopin. It's a very sad and relaxing piece. Plus the composer is French, which I thought would go nicely with Tamaki's nationality.)**_

Haruhi heard the tinkling of the piano the moment she walked into the hall leading to the music room. The sounds were too quiet for her to completely discern the mood.

"Must be Tamaki-senpai performing for one of his clients." she muttered.

As she neared the room, the melodies became louder and more dramatic. Almost as if the piano were going into hysterics.

_I wonder if I should wait until he's done to come in._

Her hand turned the handle silently and she peeked through the crack in the door.

Tamaki's hands flew over the keys, completely lost in the whirlwind of his own music. A copy of Chopin's 'Tristesse' was open on the stand. He turned the pages easily, never missing a note. The room was empty; the last guest must have excused herself early.

She opened the door as quietly as she could (thank Kami that the cleaning staff made sure the hinges were well-oiled) and stepped into the room.

The song's mood turned playful, then soft and thoughtful.

Someone sniffled faintly.

A breeze from the window reached her, and she felt moisture cooling on her face.

…

Wait. Moisture?

Haruhi lifted a hand to her cheek and brought it back wet with tears.

The song faded into silence. Tamaki sat still on the piano bench.

"S-senpai?" Her voice shook. "T-that was so beautiful..."

He turned to face her, and she gasped.

She hadn't been the only one crying.

"Haruhi, I didn't see you there. You're unusually quiet." Tamaki wiped his face with a handkerchief he kept in his pocket. "I'm sorry about that. I was just feeling sad, and needed some time to myself."

"Senpai, is everything alright?"

"I... I was thinking of my mother."

"... yeah, me too."


End file.
